1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boat ski apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat ski rack apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting relative to an engine housing cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski racks of various types are utilized in the prior art for mounting of skis utilized in water skiing events. Such water skis are of a typically cumbersome construction, wherein mounting of such ski racks relative to boats for storage is useful to prevent damage and theft of such apparatus, particularly when such skis are left ashore. Further, stability of the organization is important in providing rigidity and geometric integrity in the mounting and positioning of skis. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,015 to Hunter wherein a water ski rack includes structure to position the rack structure exteriorly of a boat hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,802 to Hamby, et al. sets forth water ski storage for use in a boat, wherein the structure is mounted to a rear deck area of a boat for mounting the skis within an ape of generally "Y" shaped structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,065 to Haddad sets forth a portable ski rack apparatus arranged for portability in the mounting relative to a boat structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved boat ski rack apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a stable and secure mounting of water skis relative to a boat hull and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.